Many service devices such as printers, scanners, copiers, all-in-one devices, etc., come equipped with a display. The display may show a user interface allowing the user to determine the status of the device, the progress of the job being performed, and the like. The user may also provide input to the service device, for example, using a touch-sensitive display or buttons associated with the display.